Galactic Resources
Thasteron Ultra energy dense and mildly radioactive transuranic "crystal" used to power shipboard fission reactor power cores. Nanocarbon Consisting of carbon atoms bonded together to form microscopic cylindrical nanostructures, nanocarbon has properties that make it beneficial in numerous fields. Nanocarbon can be found in everything from electronics to textiles.A stronger form of plastic, polycarbon plate can also be transparent, making it a good choice for the viewports of military starships. Polycarbon Plate Easy to mold but extremely tough, polycarbon plate is constructed from a polymer that is shaped at extremely high temperatures. Transparent Aluminum This compound is composed of aluminum, oxygen, and nitrogen. Sturdier than glass but still transparent, this material is commonly used in starship and space station windows. Neutronium Used to produce artificial gravity. Astral Diamond Also known as Hypderdiamond or "White Point Stars", these diamonds are the densest known allotrope of carbon. These diamonds are found only in the exploded hearts of dead stars. Mithril ??? Cold Iron Cold iron is mined from deep underground and forged at a lower temperature to preserve its delicate properties. Weapons or ammunition fashioned from cold iron overcome the damage reduction of creatures with DR/cold iron, such as demons and fey. Weapons or ammunition without metal parts can’t be made from cold iron. Alchemical Silver A complex process involving alchemy, magic, and metallurgy can bond silver to weapons or ammunition so that they overcome the damage reduction of creatures with DR/silver, such as lycanthropes. The silvering process can’t be applied to nonmetal items, and it doesn’t work on rare metals such as adamantine, cold iron, or starmetals. Hypercubane Also known simply as Cubane or Vespene, is an energy dense hydrocarbon used to fuel terrestrial vehicles and make micro-explosives. Hypercubane has the single highest detonation velocity and relative effectiveness of any other substance in the galaxy. It is a nano-structure synthesized from naturally occuring Cubane found in Gas Giants. = STARMETAL = Abysium Abysium, also called feverstone, is a radioactive metal distinguished by its blue-green glow. It is believed to form when asteroids transmute, in part, into abysium in the darkness of space where boundaries between the Material Plane and the Abyss are thin. Abysium can be used as a power source, and it is sometimes used in higher-capacity batteries Adamantine Adamantine is a valuable metal mined from asteroids and planets throughout the galaxy. It is sometimes combined with other metals (such as iron or steel) to form alloys that are very durable; one such alloy is known as Glaucite. Objects made of pure adamantine are incredibly valuable, as they are difficult to destroy. Djezet Djezet is a rust-red liquid and is among the most common of starmetals. Scientists have found no temperature at which this starmetal becomes solid in its pure form. It reacts strongly to magic, guiding eldritch energy much as copper guides electric currents. Crafters use djezet frequently in hybrid items and magic items. Items incorporating djezet are usually made with an alloy using djezet and steel. Horacalcum Horacalcum, the rarest starmetal, has a dull copper color and warps space-time around itself on a quantum level. For this reason, horacalcum is a component for stasis chambers and other items that halt, reverse, or rewind the aging process. Some technomancers theorize that horacalcum might hold the key to using magic to unlock and command the flow of time. Inubrex Nicknamed “ghost iron”, inubrix is the softest of the starmetals. Due to the metal’s unique structure, inubrix molecules can realign to pass through submolecular spaces in denser materials. Inubrix sees use in complex machinery, especially in collapsible or miniaturized technologies. In its pure form, inubrix is too soft to function as a building material. Items using inubrix are made of an alloy of inubrix and another metal, often platinum, the dense molecular structure of the latter serving to anchor the former in place. Noqual Resembling pale-green crystal more than metal, noqual can be worked as easily as iron. Noqual’s crystalline structure gives a strength that belies its surprisingly low weight. This starmetal is strangely resistant to magic, and is commonly used in binders and manacles intended to confine spellcasting prisoners and in gear intended for use in magic-laden environments. Objects fashioned from noqual gain a +4 bonus to saving throws against magical effects. Siccatite Siccatite is a shining silver metal that is extremely resilient to thermal energy. When found naturally, it is incredibly cold until exposed to extreme heat, at which point it becomes incredibly hot. The process for switching siccatite between these two states is difficult; hot siccatite must be quenched in temperatures of –250º F or colder for at least 24 hours, while cold siccatite must be heated in temperatures of 5,000º F or hotter for at least 24 hours. Objects formed completely of siccatite are immune to cold damage and fire damage, making them crucial components in items that are in constant contact with severe heat or cold.